I Need You
by okgofreak
Summary: Chris see's Darrens new photos for the first time and Darren cathes him things get hot and heavy! Smut smut smutty!


**_Hello Everybody this is my first fanfic ever so please don't hate this is also my first time writing smut so if I did anything wrong I am story is based on the hot photos of Darren Criss that came out yesterday so Enjoy!_**

Ugh, Valentines Day. The day where you send tacky bears and heart shape chocolates to the one you love. I know I might sound like every single person out there but I MEAN COME ON I'M Chris Colfer! I star in one of the biggest TV shows and I won a Golden Globe and I'm single!But I'm not going to sit here and whine today I'm going on a shopping spree with Amber and listen to Scissor Sisters non-stop. _RING RING! _my phone stopped my thoughts.

"Hello?"I answered.

"Chris have you seen Darren's new photos! I used to think he was just adorable but now he's just plain sexy!" Lea gushed.

"And why are you telling me this you make it sound like I'm attracted to him or something?" I giggle because I AM ATTRACTED TO HIM. When I first saw Darren I thought he was the most sexiest man I've ever seen but I found out he was strait. But hey a boy can dream.

"Just go on your damn computer and see them already!"She yelled.

"Pushy these are probably good." I go on my computer and type "Darren Criss Sexy Photos" and then I see heart stopped and I couldn't breath.

"I'm going to have to call you back." I manage to tell Lea.

She giggles "Have fun" and then she hangs up. My eyes couldn't leave the screen the first photo I saw was a profile of his beautiful face. Then I saw the best one which was him wearing a blue wet t-shirt his hands picking it up and you can see his gorgeous abs. I could already feel my member getting hot and a knock startled me. Crap you can totally see that I was really in the mood. I put a long shirt to cover up and I ran to the door. Then I see him.

"Hey Chris I didn't get the script for the next episode I was wondering if you have one." Darren asked. He was wearing a black tight V-neck with pink suspenders and dark blue skinny jeans. God he was gorgeous.

"Um yeah I have two copies you can have one. Come in" He walked in and his shoulder brushed against mine. He stayed in the living room and I went to the kitchen to get the copy breathing in and out so I can calm down my thoughts about the gorgeous boy in the next room.

**Darrens POV**

I slowly knocked on the door. I don't know why I was doing this I guess mostly because it's been about a day since I haven't seen Chris's face. I know I tell people that I'm strait and I am its just Chris is one of the most talented,funniest,sexiest person I've ever met. Then I finally see him.

"Hey Chris I didn't get the script for the next episode I was wondering if you have one." What I was telling him was a total lie I knew that script by heart but like I said before I NEEDED to see him.

"Um yeah I have two copies you can have one. Come in." I've been in Chris's house before but every time I come in here I imagine how it would feel to just wake up in the morning here with him. I'm in the living room by myself I wonder what he was dong before I got here? I turn around and see his computer screen on. Wait...is that me? I move closer and I see the photos that I took last week for a photoshoot. Does he enjoys these?

"What are you doing?" I turn around to see a surprise Chris looking like I caught him naked (which wouldn't be half bad).What do I tell him?

"I um do you like my photos?" I asked him...

**Chris's POV**

"I um do you like my photos?" Oh crap he caught...What do I say? I can't just tell him "Oh yeah I was totally looking at these sexy photos of you and I was totally turn on!" but I just say

"I um yeah you look good." Darren slowly walks up to me and puts his arm around my waist. He whispers in my ear.

"Which one is your favorite and tell me the truth." His voice send shills down my spine.

"T-the wet-t sh-shirt one" I whisper to him. He kisses my neck and I moan telling him that it feels incredible. Then he shoots his tongue in my ear and my heart is racing.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this," he grabs my hand and pulls me to my bedroom and throws me to the bed "god Chris seeing you everyday and not being able to just touch you mmm it hurts like hell" He moans in my mouth while our tongues are dancing and wow does it feel good. I start pulling up his shirt and then I see the body I saw on the screen now its mine. I turn Darren around and start kissing down his stomach and I stop and suck on his nipple.

"Oh fuck- more Chris more please!" Darren yells and I smile following his orders. Then he pulls me up taking my shirt off and then sucking on my collarbone. I moan loud cause damn does that feel goes lower and I feel him sucking on my stomach and then he starts unbuttoning my pants and swiftly moves down my pants with my underwear. I hear him moan before he starts taking me in. He trails down my cock with soft kisses teasing me every second. I rock my hips forward wanting more.

"St-stop it just do it already!" I yell and then he does. He takes me full on in the mouth and I could feel his tongue going around me. I put my hands on his hair pushing him farther because I want more! He then takes me out of his mouth and I whimper because I don't want him to stop. He looks up at me.

"Damn Chris you are naughty aren't you?" He laughs then goes back and licks the head of my cock all the way to the top. And then it hits me I feel myself cumming right into his mouth and he moans. This had to be the best orgasm in my life. I scream when Darren bites me then he get up and kisses me hard. I could taste myself on him and i bite on his lip hard. Then I get an idea in my head. If he got to give me a blow then I got to fuck him. I move from under his body.

"Where are you going? I'm just getting started." He laughs. I get up and walk to my drawer and I could literally feel his eyes looking at my body. I open it and grab a condom and lube. Darren then looks at me and smirks.

"Since you got to give me a blowjob I'm going to do you." I smile and I climb down on him I could feel how hard he is on my thigh. I kiss him hard and I open his legs. I kiss his cock and then squeeze the lube on my fingers.

"Oh yes Chris open me up!" He screams. I put one finger in and push in and out. Darren yells I can hear the pleasure of his voice filling up my body. I put two fingers in there and damn I love how tight he feels.

"So tight" I whisper. He rocks his hips forward as I finally add a third finger.

"Please Chris j-just go inside me already I - I want you so b-bad!" I take my fingers out and put the condom on.

"W-wait..." Darren whispers.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?" I ask worried that I wasn't good enough.

"No god no you're perfect I just wanted to let you know I don't want this to be a one-night stand. After this I want a relationship...only if you want to." He tells me and I smile. I kiss him and it wasn't a dirty sexy kiss. It was a kiss of passion.

"Of course I want to." I tell him and he smiles up at me and kisses me one more time.

"Ok now keep going before I start doing you." He tell me. I open his legs and push myself into him slowly not wanting to hurt him.

"ah harder Chris more!" he yells. I pull out and push in harder I moan because it feels so good to be in him. I start making a rhythm in and out of him and he yells of pleasure. Then I hit him hard on his prostate and then he cums all over my stomach.

"Oh god Chris right there again please! I want more." I push again hard again on the same spot and he yells loud again and he puts his hand on my hips pushing me more in wanting more. And then I couldn't take it anymore I cum right in him and I open my mouth making no sound and I fall right on top of Darren. We lie there for about 5 minutes trying to soak in what had just happen.

"I love you."I hear Darren whisper I pick up my head and smile.

"Really?" I asked confused.

"Why are you so surprise? I mean Chris your one of the most amazing person I've ever met. I-I love you." He tells me again.I grab his face and give him a long kiss.

"I love you too." I tell him and he smiles a big one and we just lay in each others arms.I love Valentines Day.


End file.
